You're The Reason I Come Home
by Kaycedilla0414
Summary: Songfic. Tony reflects on memories through out the years regrading his relationship to Ziva. Better than it sounds! Tony&Ziva McGee


You're the Reason I Come Home

**AN: I don't own NCIS or the song. This is just Tony and Ziva reflecting on their relationship. Set in the future with flashbacks throughout the seasons, some from actual episodes, some from my imagination. This is my first NCIS fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! **

Tony smiled at his wife and daughter playing in the park while he watched the twins nap in their stroller. Tali was growing faster than he'd like but he was enjoying the new adventures that fatherhood threw his way, especially since the twins, Jenny and Lee, had been born. Life had changed drastically the last six years as his smiled widened, persuaded by memories from the past.

He had married Ziva six years ago and she worked with the team for another year before giving birth to their first daughter, Tali, whom they named after her little sister. 13 months ago Ziva gave birth to twins, Jenny and Lee, and though life was hectic, Tony wouldn't think of having it any other way.

Gibbs and Ducky had retired two years previous, handing the team over to Tony and autopsy over to Palmer, but they were still a large part of everybody's lives. Over the years the team had all moved closed to Gibbs, including Ducky. He was still living in the same house, working on different odds and ends for his seven "grandkids". Abby and McGee had kids of their own now as well. Caitlin, Roy, Frankie, and the newest addition, Gloria, were often joined by Palmer and Breena's two, Donnie and Amber, along Ducky, at Gibbs' for Sunday brunch, granted cases didn't get in the way. After brunch the adults would help clean and pack the children up and head to the park on days that the weather permitted. Today, however, Tony and Ziva were the only ones that had made it to the park.

Tony looked down as Lee shifted in the stroller, causing Jenny to gurgle in her sleep in protest. Tony couldn't help but think of the twins' namesakes, Jenny Shepard and LeeRoy Jethro Gibbs. It was very like Gibbs to do something to push the late Director's buttons.

Looking back at his laughing wife and five year old daughter, Tony exhaled and let memories fill his mind. He recalled the time they went undercover as the married assassins. Ziva had to play his wife and as fun as it had been before they had been discovered, the night they shared had been one of the first times he had gotten close to her. His lip twitched into a small smirk as he remembered lying next to Ziva, watching her sleep as she "snored like a drunken sailor with emphysema" but once that subsided, her even breathing lulled him into a serene state and he slowly slipped into a sound slumber.

Ziva was the first to awake the next morning, due to her "furry butt's" snoring but before she dared move from the bed, she watched him for a moment, unsure if it was because of how handsome he was or if it was because this was the only time she'd ever seen Tony quiet. Nonetheless, she enjoyed it, not that she would have ever let him know that. It was her little secret for the time being.

_**Watching you watching me,**_

_**A fine way to fall asleep.**_

_**The neighbors fight,**_

_**As we both rest our eyes.**_

The next memory was of the two as newlyweds with McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Breena at Gibbs' on a snowy afternoon when Tony challenged McGee to a snowball fight. Ziva, curiously followed with Abby not far behind. After Tony had won two out of three rounds, Ziva challenged Tony to a winner-take-all match, sending Abby inside to retrieve everyone for this surely entertaining display of skill and cunning.

"This is totally unrestricted warfare," Abby commented after watching Tony dive around the side of the house to avoid one of Ziva's fast snowballs.

"I think I'll go get something warm brewing," Ducky said ten minutes later.

"I'll help you Dr. Mallard," Breena added. Palmer helped his six months pregnant wife inside, but shortly returned to hear Gibbs adding "I'll go get the first aid kit ready."

"Gibbs, do you really think that someone's going to get hurt?" Abby asked concerned, her eyes following Tony make his way around the house and behind a tree for a moment's safety.

"No one's going to get hurt, Abbs. Unless you're counting DiNozzo's ego," he replied with a smirk. Within the next five minutes the game was over and Ziva was the proud victor. Tony was claiming to have already been worn out from his rounds with McGee but no way was he going to get away with that excuse. The other three returned inside to escape the cold and the couple stood at the step trying to catch their breath.

Tony looked at his wife, her long, dark, wavy hair speckled with white powder and her tanned cheeks and nose red from the cold. He was amazed by how beautiful she was highlighted by the snow that covered everything around her. He took her hands in his and kissed them gently.

"How about we go inside and warm up?" he smiled.

_**Hands in the fallen snow;**_

_**Numb to the winter cold,**_

_**But we don't mind,**_

_**'Cause we'll get warm inside.**_

With all good comes bad and Tony remembered the time that Ziva had stayed behind in Israel after the death of Ravkin and after three months of no communication from her, Tony decided to put the team back together. He just couldn't live without her and no one seemed to really understand that. He floated along for three long months and to this day he can't recall anything that went on during that time. He worked his cases, went home, ate, worked out, and that was it. He couldn't understand why she never called and even if he told himself that she would call when she was ready to talk to him, he couldn't help but feel that something was preventing her other than her pride.

One day he couldn't take it anymore, he needed Ziva back where she belonged, and that was at NCIS, where he could annoy her with his movie references, where she protected McGee from his merciless pranks, where she teamed up with Abby to taunt them both, where Gibbs treated her like his other child, where Ducky told her those stories that often fell on deaf ears, where she screwed up American catch phrases, but most of all he needed her where he could see her, where he knew she was safe. Tony needed her home and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she returned safely and may God help anyone who tried to get in his way from bringing his Ziva back home.

He knew she wasn't dead. He knew because he was still alive, he was still living and surely God wouldn't take another partner, another woman that he loved. away from him and leave him alone to wander the plane of the living. Without her he was just a shell of the man he had once been. As soon as Gibbs told him to make his case a fire was ignited inside of him and the gears started turning again, all fueled by the thought of bringing Ziva home where she belonged- with him at NCIS.

After some beatings, quick thinking, and the death of the Caff-Pow addicted Saleem, Ziva was brought home, just where he needed her.

_**You're the reason I come home.**_

_**You're the reason I come home, my love. **_

_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...**_

_**Well, you're the reason I come home.**_

The next memory that came to Tony was right after the twins had been born. The parents were caring for a three year old and twins and it was very rewarding but also exhausting. One night Tony woke up to find Ziva's side of the bed empty and he knew for a fact that the kids weren't awake because the baby monitor was all but on his pillow. He'd wanted to give Ziva some rest that night because while he knew they weren't bomb wielding terrorist or Marine murdering housewives, taking care of children was as tough a job as any, and sometimes just as dangerous, he thought as he relived changing Lee's diaper earlier that night.

Tony got up and followed the glow of the nightlight that was coming from twins' room. There he found his wife, staring out the window, clutching one of the baby dolls that Tali had left in there so her siblings had something to sleep with. Tony walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, fitting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Everyone's asleep. Why aren't you?" he asked.

"Thinking," was her only response.

"Penny for your thoughts, madame," Tony said as he kissed Ziva's cheek and led her to a chair in the far off corner, sitting her in his lap as he toyed with a loose curl.

"I never thought this would be. I never in my life dreamed that I would have left Israel and my father and have a family of my own," Ziva confessed.

"Surely you wanted kids before you knew me," Tony laughed.

"I did but you have to understand, it was so dangerous in Israel that may times I did not know if I was going to live long enough to have a family of my own," his wife frowned. Tony understood her words clearly, having been to Israel himself and encountering his father-in-law's "hospitality".

"I'm waiting to wake up and this all be a dream," Ziva added, hugging the doll closer to her chest.

"Ziva, look at me, this isn't a dream. As surreal as it all feels, Tali, Lee, Jenny, and I… we aren't going anywhere. We are here to stay, the same as you. There is nothing to worry about because nothing will ever happen to them or you, not as long as there is air in my lungs and life in my body. I will protect you all with my life," Tony said sternly.

Ziva searched his blue eyes for any doubts. "Promise?" she asked.

"No. I swear it," Tony replied, earning a smile from his wife. He kissed her forehead. "You should be in bed though, my love."

"I know," Ziva said as she and Tony stood up. He pulled her into a hug and inhaled deeply. He'd never get tired of holding her in his arms, of feeling how perfectly she fit against him, of having her scent surround him. He peered into the crib once more and then followed his wife to bed.

_**Paper doll silhouettes,**_

_**Fingertips on window glass;**_

_**The street's asleep,**_

_**So I breathe you in deep.**_

_**The tragedies of chemistry,**_

_**People dream of what you and me**_

_**Have found...**_

_**Effortlessly.**_

Tony simply didn't know what he'd do without his family. His mind wandered to last month when everyone was at Gibbs' for their lunch. Palmer, Breena, Amber, Donnie, and Ducky were all sick so they weren't there this time around but Abby, McGee, Roy, Caitlin, Ziva, Jenny, Lee, Tali, Tony, and Gibbs were all in the living room. Abby was nine months pregnant and McGee was treating her like glass, as was Gibbs. Her youngest son, Frankie, had his head in her lap, snoring softly. Caitlin, who was the four year old version of Abby, was snuggled against Gibbs' chest, her green eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep. Roy was dozing off on McGee, Tali was leaning against Gibbs' side, her blue eyes closed already, and the twins were playing with random blocks Gibbs had made years ago for Tali.

They adults were talking quietly when Jenny reached out for Tony. "Dah-dah!" The room instantly fell quiet. Tony's heart skipped a beat and all eyes were on him as he slipped off the couch and went sit next to his twins who immediately crawled into his lap.

"Daddy," Tony said to his daughter with a huge grin on his face. For the longest time he and Ziva had been trying to teach the twins how to say Daddy but it was as if this was the one word they refused to absorb. Ziva often joked that it was because they named them after two of the most stubborn people that NCIS has ever employed.

"Dah-ee!" Lee smiled. Tony looked at his son with pride. He pulled them close and kissed them as different versions of "daddy" escaped the youngest DiNizzo kids. Looking around at his family Tony couldn't recall a happier moment. He was surrounded by those he loved. He had a beautiful wife that loved him, three beautiful and healthy kids. McGee and Abby, who were like his brother and sister, Gibbs who was the best father and grandfather he could have asked for, and beautiful not to mention surely the smartest nieces and nephews. Ducky, though not there had been an amazing grandfather to Tony and Palmer, Breena, Amber, and Donnie were like cousins. He loved his job, he loved his family. There was no way it got any better, right?

"You guys?" Abby said uncertain as all eyes switched to her. "I hate to ruin the mood but I think my water just broke…"

_**You're the reason I come home.**_

_**You're the reason I come home, my love.**_

_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...**_

_**Well, you're the reason I come home.**_

Tony laughed as he thought of Gibbs commenting on how he'd have to get a new couch after that day.

A soft tune drifted towards him and led his mind to the day of his wedding. He smiled as he pictured Gibbs escorting Ziva down the aisle and then taking his place at Tony's side as his best man. They exchanged vows they'd written themselves, hers from the heart and his a mash up of movie quotes. He clumsily slipped her mother's wedding ring on her finger. Eli wasn't pleased that his daughter was marrying the same man that had helped track down Ari, but also had killed Ravkin. He had mailed the ring at Tony's request but regrettably informed them that he had business to attend the day of the wedding and would not be able to attend. It had hurt Ziva but as Gibbs had told her long ago, her father wasn't one of the good guys and her family was there to celebrate her day with her.

Before Tony knew it he was twirling his new bride around the dance floor for their first dance and couldn't help but giving her a small kiss.

"And what was that for?" Ziva said, her smile evident in her words.

"For being perfect, for being you, for loving me, for letting me love you, and more importantly for being mine," Tony whispered into her ear as he twirled her around.

_**And for a long time, I remember,**_

_**Saying prayers for something perfect,**_

_**Saying prayers for someone kind.**_

_**It's in my head,**_

_**We're spinning circles down the avenues instead.**_

"Daddy!" called Tali, snapping Tony from his thoughts. He stood up and caught her as she launched herself into his ready arms.

"Had fun playing with Mommy?" Tony asked as he stared into blue eyes. Tali nodded vigorously, making her curly brown hair bounce.

"I think we should get home. The twins will probably be up soon," Ziva said as she looked in the stroller at the sleeping babies with a small smile. Tony watched her and smiled. He switched Tali to his hip so he could lean over and kiss his wife's cheek.

"Yeah, let's go home,"

_**You're the reason I come home.**_

_**You're the reason I come home, my love.**_

_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...**_

_**Well, you're the reason I come home**_

**AN: Finished y'all! And I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes or grammatical errors. It's four in the morning where I am so I'm kinda outta it. Oh****and I think it is so cute how both Ziva and Tony named their kids after Tali, Jenny, and Gibbs and that Abby and McGee named their kids after Kate, Gibbs, Abby's mom, and Mike Franks. And yes, Donnie Palmer is short for Donald Palmer, after Ducky. (: Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
